UnLucky
by SuzannaDB
Summary: Kali Blaize's life hasn't been wonderful, and now the mysterious Racer X saved her life? What exactly is going on here? Racer X/OC


I pushed my car to it's limits, this was it, the last stretch of the race that would either kill me or turn me into one of the billionaires of the world. The hum of the engine barely worked to calm me; I tried to push the engine further, but didn't have any luck. My head jerked forward with the force of a T-180 that had hit me from behind, this was enough to ruin any of my chances. The car spun out of control and over the edge of the jump, it lost all of it's momentum and began to plummet, the overheated engine had set fire. My last memories before I lost consciousness were of red, pain, and extreme heat.

_It's cold. I look ahead and there you are. Although you smile at me, tears stream down my face and more prick at my eyes. What made her more important than me? Why was she more special? Was it because she was normal? She wasn't abandoned like me? Was all our love just a pity act? You seemed different from most of them, you looked past my body, and saw the me inside, you didn't think about the way I kissed like the others you thought about the way I laughed, the way I laughed at the stupidest little things for hours, or found it funny that I laughed at the saddest times. But you're moving on. _

_Your scene fades and I'm sitting in a stadium, watching cars zoom by at over 300 miles per hour. I feel smaller, like I'm twelve all over again, one of the worst years of my life. I'm so entranced by the automobiles that I don't even notice as my family slips away, two hours before it's over. When it ends I glance around, just realizing that the three people I care most about are gone, nowhere to be seen. I try to call their cell phones but each have been shut off. I realize it isn't a coincidence. Not wanting to go to a foster home, I walk out by myself, managing, just barely to survive. _

_But I'm not at the stadium anymore, everything's black. _What's going on? _I think. It smells strange, like antibacterial, lilacs, other flowers, rotten flesh, and blood. The smell makes me want to gag. It smells horrible. I'm lying on my back, that I can tell by the pressures on each side of my body. Then it all comes back to me. The bump from behind, the speed, the adrenaline, mixed in with fear, the searing pain of the fire eating away at my skin as the engine explodes. _

I scream with the memory of the explosion and bolt up, only something was barring me from escaping. Two cloth-like straps ran across my torso, strapping me down. One covered my rib cage and my arms while the other was just over my waist. A thin needle was in my arm, a red, oozing liquid ran through a tube attached to it. On my wrist was another, this one with a clear liquid. I realized then that the pain wasn't a memory it was what was happening now. I scream again and spot two speculating eyes watching me from across the room. And then another figure. One was wearing a black mask, a white 'X' on the front, the other was wearing scrubs, I assumed she was a nurse. She was casting glances in the mans direction and more than once she smoothed, flipped, or played with her hair, not mentioning the six times she had batted her eyes at him. Sunglasses covered the man's eyes but I was sure that had they been visible, he would have been rolling them.

The woman's job obviously meant something to her because she managed to tear herself away from the man and tried to calm me.

"It burns!" I screamed, the pain in my back and arms nearly causing me to writhe. "Make it stop!"

The woman made me take a drink, and almost immediately the pain calmed, allowing me to catch my breath. I was finally able to thoroughly examine my surroundings. The room was coated with flowers. Each had a card attached to a stem. Stuffed animals were also arranged with them along with balloons. Cards were piled high on the bed stand. They were smart enough to mix my pain killer medicine with water, any other way I would not have been able to keep it down, medicine did not work well with my system, I either couldn't swallow it or it found its way back up later on.

Much to the nurses dismay the man walked out, yet she scurried after him, trying to get a phone number.

The medicine caused me to be tired, and I spent the next few hours drifting in and out of sleep.

I did wake up but it must have been around midnight because I could see stars twinkling out the single window in the hospital room and light snores from the room next door. I listened to the ticking of a clock out in the hallway and thought deeply. I thought of the man in my room, he was, no doubt, Racer X, one of the racers I had been racing the day of the crash. My head was spinning as I tried to think of plausible reasons the other racer had been in my room. None came up other than he was dropping off a gift or card. The restraints had been taken off me so I got up and began sorting through things. An overnight nurse heard the sound of me get up and shift through the cards and walked in to check on me.

I smiled politely up at her, my long red hair falling in front of my face in messy tangles.

"Hey," she started "Doctor says you could go home tomorrow. That Racer X offered to drive you home around noon-time, told me to call him if you said yes, he seemed to want to drive you pretty bad. After he dragged you out of that crash-"

"He did what?" I asked my eyes growing wide with shock.

"Oh my! You didn't know?" she covered her mouth with her hands, then rolled her eyes. "Darn that Justine, didn't tell you so she could have that man to herself, she cant stand it when someone's not interested in her. He stopped, right before he nearly won, and dragged you out of your burning car! Oh, in my head it was like your knight in shining armor saving you, the damsel in distress, like a true love story!" she continued babbling on but after the last sentence I lost my concentration on her words and got lost in my head. None of the thoughts I had would be coherent to anyone reading this so I'll just leave them out.

When I got myself together my mouth was still hanging agape. "Uh, yeah, sure, tellhimhecanpickmeup." I rushed the words, which all seemed to run together. I was ready for the nurse to leave so I could continue to seem incredibly stupid to myself.

The kind nurse seemed to sense this and nodded politely walking out of the room.

I spent the rest of the night laying on my back, counting the stars and wondering what the hell tomorrow was going to be like. When I was passed out they must have done something to my burns, because as I lay there I noted that the only sign of the crash was my skin was slightly pinker where it had been burned. Soon there would be no sign at all, and I would be back to myself, just as I had been before.

I sighed, life was cruel.


End file.
